Stuck in an Elevator
by edwardandbella4evah
Summary: What happens when our favorite Delinquent and CIT find themselves stuck in an elevator? One-shot. Rate and review please!


**Hey guys :) This was originally my assignment for my Creative Writing class ;) hope you all enjoy!**

She wanted nothing to do with somebody like him. It was pure _coincidence_ that the most opposite people in the world, happened to be stuck in an elevator. She was what you would consider your typical 'goody-goody': conservative clothes, bright attitude, high dreams and goals in life, never skipped on a day of school and planning to become president someday. The ignoramus standing next to her, however, just _happened_ to be her polar opposite; the bad boy. Piercings donned his face, a bright, lopsided green Mohawk adorned his tiny skull (or that's what she thought it was), absolutely no dreams for the future, he cut class almost every other day, and the cockiest, yet most uncaring attitude she'd ever had the displeasure to know.

She'd been on her way to the bookstore, about to go pick up her SAT prep-books, when she'd stepped into that accursed elevator, deciding that it would be quicker than the stairs. She ignored the other, less important being next to her, simply thinking about which AP classes she should take the following year, and what extracurricular would look good on her college applications.

That's when it happened. The elevator jolted, and they were both stuck in there. Unable to believe it, she spent a good twenty minutes in disbelief, and another forty-five minutes banging, kicking, and screaming on the elevator door, begging for help, to be let out, quite afraid that the delinquent next to her would probably kill, or rape her.

His eye twitched, for about the fiftieth time in the past five minutes. The damned chick was killing him; yet why did she have to be so hot while acting as a fucking cut-throat harpy? After another five minutes of the endless whining and screaming, and praying to the invisible god up above, he'd finally had enough.

"Would you just **shut the hell up**! You haven't shut your trap for more than an hour! We aren't getting out anytime soon, so save me the future ear damage, Princess, and shut the hell up." Gaping at his nerve to be so blunt, she closed her mouth, glaring at him. "My name isn't 'Princess.' It's Courtney. Why on earth would you call me that anyways?"

He sent her his infamous smirk, the one that had all the girls on the block swooning in delight. "Isn't it obvious? You're a spoiled, heartless _brat_ who will whine for hours to get her way. Duh," he added, his smirk growing more cynical as he stared at her appalled face.

"Oh yeah!" she remarked, about to retaliate with words she wouldn't have dared to speak before this moment. "You're a fucking prick! You think you're so bad, fucking every girl you can get your hands on, then ditching them the first chance you get! You're not going to go anywhere in life, so you take that out on your image, dressing like a freaking emo reject! You aren't impressing anybody, so quit it with the angst and whining! You fucking man-whore!" she accused, out of breath and face redder than the ripest tomato.

Truthfully, he was a little more than hurt, but beyond impressed at her hatred of him, despite only really talking to each other once in the past hour. After a few moments of silence, he merely rolled his eyes at her and pulled out his pocket-knife, beginning to carve into the walls of the elevator, much to her shock and distaste.

"Hey! That's vandalism! You could get in so much trouble!" she shrieked, cursing cruel fate for sticking her in this elevator with that misfit.

"Mellow your yellow, Babe. Live a little," he teased, causing the girl next to him to turn a bright shade of red. He enjoyed seeing her all flustered up like this, it made her look cute.

"Would you please quit it with the pet names, already?" she asked snottily, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes once her blush had died down. He shrugged and continued to carve into the wall, ignoring all of her cries of protest. After about fifteen minutes of complaining, she finally shut up, sitting against the wall; there was no use screaming anymore when he wasn't even listening. She'd be wasting her energy, and god knew she would rather _die_ than fall asleep next to that desperado. "Why me?" she groaned, resting her head in her hands. The teen next to her smirked, lazily slinging an arm around her shoulder while pulling her closer to him.

"Life's a bitch, Princess." She glowered at him, snottily removing his hand from her shoulder.

"You shouldn't curse, it's very improper."

"Crap. Shit. Bitch. Ass. What'cha gunna do about it, Honey-Pie? 'Sides, weren't you just running your mouth back half an hour ago? I'm impressed the princess has such a dirty mouth. Maybe I should teach her a lesson by washing her mouth out with soap and bringing her down on my knee and then-"

"Shut up Duncan!" she growled, her face turning red again. She'd known where the statement was heading, and she didn't like it one bit. He chuckled, and she glowered at him further, her onyx eyes boring into his.

"You know my name, Princess?" he asked, rather earnestly and without a single hint of criticism or mock in his voice. Her eyes softened before looking away from him. "Of course I do. You're not a _complete_ nobody, you know. I make it my business to know a little something about everybody in the school. As student body president, for three years in a row, it's my job." He smiled at her, actually smiled! And she was sure that she was one of the very, very select few that had, or ever will.

She couldn't help but smile back.

And then, something inside of her faltered. As they were staring into each others eyes, she could feel her heart flutter just a smidgen; those were the most piercing eyes she'd ever seen in her life. She couldn't decide whether they were a light shade of teal, or a stunning shade of baby-blue.

He, on the other side, was also quite shocked, He would've never believed that a preppy, uptight bitch like her could ever be so..beautiful. If he could just get her to remove that pole from her ass…

As if on instinct, both teens leaned forward, their lips sealing in a perfect, life-changing kiss. They parted, regretfully, slowly, and with one look at the other they both immediately huffed and turned the other way. Only to turn back around ten seconds later to begin kissing the other with such a passion, it was unbelievable. Just when he'd managed to pull her shirt over her head, and ditto for her, as well, the elevator decided to open, and both of them, in an extremely compromising position, were revealed to a large crowd of worried, stunned people.

Courtney gasped, her eyes going wide, and face getting paler as she tried to pull her shirt over her head. Once she did, Duncan merely shrugged, before pulling her down for another kiss.


End file.
